Breves momentos
by Kristy SR
Summary: Diez pequeños instante de la vida de James y Lily.
1. Gafas

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.

Nota: Este es un reto con mi amiga JustDanny. Son 10 pequeñas historias de la vida de Lily y James de no más de 100 y 150 palabras. También tenemos que incluir algunas palabras en la viñeta.** Antes de nada el fic es muy antiguo, de cuando empezaba a escribir. Hay algunas dos escenas, como los capítulos Anillo y Boda, en la que no me creo nada de eso actualmente. **Le he corregido algunos errores.

* * *

**Gafas**

Cualquiera que conozca a James Potter, te diría que está loco por el Quidditch y que es una lástima que solo dejasen entrar en el equipo a partir de los de segundo curso, porque volar es su pasión. Montar en la escoba le hace sentir libre. Le aleja de todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Solo le hace falta soltar la snitch, y todo desaparece. Solo existe él y la snitch. Pero entonces, cuando está a punto de atraparla, se le caen las gafas, y no tiene más remedio que volver a tierra, haciendo que la snitch se perdiera de su vista.

Baja de la escoba, y palpa por el suelo intentando localizarlas. Pero no son las gafas lo que encuentra, sino una mano. Una mano pequeña y suave y, en ella, está las gafas. Y, cuando se las pone, se encuentra con la chica pelirroja de su curso que cree que se llama Lily. Y no puede más que darle las gracias. Ella sonríe, y se marcha. Desde ese día, no fue capaz de apartar sus ojos de ella.


	2. La flor más bonita

**La flor más bonita**

_Sal conmigo._ Vuelve a decir. Y ella dice una y otra vez, no. _Nunca saldré contigo, James._ Aunque en el fondo, ella sabe que es mentira. Desea salir con él. Solo tiene miedo de ser una cualquiera, al igual que las otras chicas.

Entra en la biblioteca y se sienta en la mesa de siempre. Cuando se va a sentar, se encuentra una flor en la silla. Un lirio. Y una nota.

_Para la flor más bonita de todas, que espero que algún día me diga que sí._

Ella sonríe.

Dos mesas más adelante, a un chico con gafas se le escapa una sonrisa de entre los labios.


	3. Traidor

**Traidor**

Todo está lleno de calabazas y disfraces. Niños felices que salen corriendo de la casa de algún vecino, contando los caramelos que les han dado.

Lily, mira a su hijo jugar con la pequeña escoba que le regaló Sirius, y no pudo evitar pensar que era una pena que no pudieran salir de casa. Al rato, entra James. _Tenemos que hablar,__ dice._

Ella lo sabe con solo mirarle, y sabía que se trataba de un asunto demasiado serio con solo mirarle a los ojos.

_Hay un traidor entre nosotros, __dice._

_Eso es absurdo,_ es lo único que puede contestar.


	4. Primer beso

**Primer beso**

Lily Evans lo besa. Nunca antes hubiera imaginado que pudiera besar a aquella persona que se creía el centro del universo.

Pensaba decirle que parase, que solo le consideraba su amigo. Pero no puede.

James es ardiente, posesivo, y este es el primer beso que ella recibe de un chico. Había visto a sus amigas besarse con sus novios, pero ella nunca las había visto besarse de aquella forma.

Cuando se separan, los dos están acalorados y les cuesta trabajo respirar.

Están en el aula de pociones, rodeados de calderos, pergaminos y plumas. Ella sabe que estaba mal, pues habían entrado sin permiso, pero en ese momento no le importa. Le abraza, y le da un pequeño beso en los labios hinchados del muchacho.

_Te quiero, _dice.

Y él la abraza fuerte. Había esperado por mucho tiempo oír eso.


	5. Anillo

**Anillo**

Salir con James era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca. Llevaban dos años juntos, y habían sido los años más felices de toda su vida. Todavía se acordaba como trataba con desprecio a aquel muchacho que la perseguía a todas partes. Ahora, solo pensar en aquellos momentos, hacía que los dos se rían.

Espera impaciente en la puerta del restaurante en el que habían quedado. Llegaba media hora tarde. Entonces, se encuentra a James corriendo llegando apresuradamente hacia donde estaban. Se le había olvidado la cartera, se excusa. Pero, ella ya le conocía demasiado bien para saber que está mintiendo.

Entran a cenar, y todo es perfecto. Velas, champagne, música… hasta que llega la hora del postre.

James se levanta e hinca una rodilla en el suelo, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, mostrando un hermoso anillo.

Algunas personas que están a su alrededor, se le queda mirando, pero no le importa.

_Lily Evans, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

Nota como su corazón late a mil por hora y, emocionada, contesta un claro _Sí._

Entonces coge el anillo, y se lo pone en el dedo.


	6. Alegría

**Alegría**

En estos tiempos de guerra, una boda es un momento alegre. Y pensar que, detrás de todos estos días de oscuridad hay momentos felices, alegra el corazón de las personas.

Lily entra vestida de blanco con un ramo de flores, teniendo a sus mejores amigos a su alrededor. Hacen que este día sea especial para ella eso, y mirar a James al final del pasillo esperando su llegada. Avanza.

Un paso, otro. Así, hasta llegar hasta donde esta él.

Se miran.

_Estas hermosísima__, dice._

Ella sonríe.

Cuando dicen el _Sí, quiero_, él le quita el velo que tapa su rostro. Y la besa.

Ese es el inicio de un hermoso matrimonio, y también el comienzo de su historia.


	7. Familia

**Familia**

La mira en la cama con el niño en brazos. Al principio, no se atreve a acercarse. Le parece demasiado pequeño pero, al final, avanza despacio hacia ellos.

Ella le sonríe feliz y le pone el niño entre los brazos. Levanta una mano tímida, tocándole el rostro. Y, cuando siente su mano contra la suya, abre los ojos, mostrando unos ojos verdes idénticos a los de su madre.

_Hola, pequeño, __dice._

Entonces, la pequeña mano le atrapa un dedo. El tacto es suave, y parece demasiado delicada.

Feliz, mira a Lily, y después al niño. Ahora eran tres.

nza la maldición asesina, igual que a James. Un gran destello verde ilumina el cuarto. Y grita, para luego caer despacio al suelo.


	8. Duda

**Duda**

Lily habla animadamente con Remus. Siempre ha sido su mejor amigo, y nunca se han separado. Y decirle James lo que le acababan de decir, sabía que le rompería el corazón. No solo a ella, sino que ya lo ha hecho con él.

_¿Estás seguro, Sirius?_

_Creo que sí._

No puede. No puede creérselo. Es incapaz de pensar que uno de sus mejores amigos posiblemente que fuera un traidor.

Pensar que Remus puede ser capaz de hacer magia oscura, esta fuera de lugar. Pero, por mucho que doliera, no debe fiarse de él. Al menos, de momento.


	9. Caída

**Caída**

La puerta se abre en silencio, y James aguarda con la varita en la mano. Sabe que va a morir, pero no le importa. Daría su vida por Lily y por aquel niño que sabe que posiblemente nunca lo vera crecer.

Voldemort entra con una capucha sobre la cabeza.

_Dame al niño_, pide.

_Jamás._

Luchan. Salen varios hechizos rebotando contra las paredes. Sin embargo, no dura mucho. Al rato, la maldición asesina sale disparada hacia él.

_¡Avada Kedava!_

Y cae al suelo. Como un padre que intenta proteger a su familia. Como un héroe.


	10. Protección

**Protección**

Lily escucha un sonido pesado caer en el salón, y las lágrimas empiezan a caerle por las mejillas. Sabe que acaba de caer en la lucha, y abraza fuerte a Harry contra su pecho. Sabe que ella también morirá, que este sería su final. Pero, la única preocupación que tiene, es proteger a su pequeño. Deja al niño en la cama, y saca su varita. Y, entonces, Voldemort surge de entre las sombras.

_Entrégamelo y vivirás._

Pero en vez de responder, se interpone entre él y la cuna, y cierra los ojos.

_Como quieras._

Y con un movimiento de varita, le lanza la maldición asesina, igual que a James. Un gran destello verde ilumina el cuarto. Y grita, para luego caer despacio al suelo.


End file.
